Retail stores employ various loss prevention techniques to prevent and deter theft. One manner of addressing theft, is to secure a retail product with a device that alarms at the exit of the retail establishment if not removed first by store personnel during a purchasing transaction. Further, some of these devices alarm if attempts are made to tamper with or remove the devices from a product while the product is on the sales floor. While a variety of these types of devices have been implemented in retail settings, there continues to be demand for new devices that attach to products or otherwise protect products in new and unique ways.